You
by Sandararaa
Summary: [Namjoon x Taehyung] OneShot "Menurut hyung, siapa orang yang paling merepotkan?" - Kim Taehyung "Kamu." - Kim Namjoon Warning!BoysLove! Shounen-ai! BoyxBoy! Oneshot BottomTae/BTS FANFICTION


BTS milik Big Hit

Kim Namjoon x Kim Taehyung

Awas Typo and Happy Reading~

 **[**

Sepasang earphone putih tersumpal rapi di telinga, dan sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka;terpegang di tangan, cukup untuk menemani seorang Namja yang tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku outdoor universitasnya.

Surai hitamnya yang sedikit panjang menutupi dahi, lalu sepasang netra gelap yang menyorot hangat itu terbingkai sebuah kaca mata, terlihat cukup serius membaca deretan huruf yang membentuk kata, kemudian tersusun dalam bentuk kalimat yang cukup sulit untuk dipahami.

Namanya Kim Namjoon, mahasiswa tingkat 6 jurusan bisnis. Tinggi, ramah, senyum dimple nya yang menawan, tampan, menyukai berbagai macam jenis buku, keahliannya berbahasa inggris lalu ditunjang dengan IQ tinggi cukup untuk dijadikan nominasi kuat untuk diincar seluruh mahasiswa di kampusnya.

Angin berhembus samar, menggerakkan ranting pohon dan membuat daun maple yang mulai memerah saling bergesekan, menjatuhkan beberapa tangkai daunnya untuk rela terbang terbawa angin sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Sapuan angin samar itu terasa lembut menyapu wajah, dan Namjoon masih setia diposisi nyamannya. Sebelum tarikan halus di salah satu earphone-nya hingga lepas dan juga tutupan sepihak di bukunya berhasil mengalihkan seluruh atensinya. Dan senyum lebar yang terumbar leluasa lah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia menoleh. Senyum kotak itu terumbar sempurna di wajahnya;teduh, hangat, manis, dan begitu cantik secara bersamaan.

"Sepertinya hyung sama sekali tak memiliki tempat lain ya selain disini?"

Bagi Kim Namjoon, Taehyung itu adalah seorang malaikat.

Untuk hatinya.

 **[**

Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung, mereka bukanlah saudara. Namun secara kebetulan menyandang marga yang sama di depan nama mereka;Kim.

Taehyung mengenal Namjoon di umurnya yang ketujuh. Saat Taehyung jatuh dari sepeda, Namjoon lah yang pertama kali menolongnya. Menawarkan punggungnya secara suka rela saat dirasa Taehyung kesulitan untuk berjalan karena kakinya yang lecet.

Saat itu Taehyung tahu, Namjoon ternyata adalah tetangga barunya yang baru saja pindah;dari Amerika. Rumahnya hanya terpaut 10 blok dari rumah Taehyung sebenarnya;tapi tetap bisa disebut sebagai tetangga kan?

Di awal perkenalan mereka, Namjoon bahkan telah berani mentertawakan dirinya yang cengeng. Menangis sesenggukan dengan kondisinya yang berantakan;baju kotor, wajah basahnya yang memerah, dan hidung memerah.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya;dalam 7 tahun hidupnya, Taehyung menggigit telinga orang lain saking kesalnya.

Di satu sisi, mengenal sosok Namjoon agak lama ternyata membuat kekaguman sendiri bagi Taehyung. Sisi dewasanya yang hangat, Bahasa inggrisnya yang keren, dan prestasinya yang cemerlang membuat Taehyung menjadikan seorang Kim Namjoon sebagai hyung favoritenya;panutannya. Lalu tanpa tahu malu mengatakan pada Namjoon untuk menjadi kakaknya

Bagi Taehyung.

Kim Namjoon itu definisi orang baik, meski terkadang menyebalkan.

Seorang hyung yang ia kagumi.

Selain itu,

Namjoon juga seorang pendengar yang baik bagi Taehyung.

Mendengar setiap cerita yang diutarakan penuh semangat dari Taehyung begitu sabar. Mendengar setiap keluhan yang keluar dari Taehyung tentang tugas kuliahnya yang tak ada habisnya, atau curhatan panjangnya tentang ia yang mungkin menyukai seseorang, juga rengekannya yang menyedihkan saat tau, jika orang yang ia sukai sudah memiliki kekasih.

Dan sekarang, Namjoon harus menjaga telinganya untuk tetap on mendengar cerita Taehyung tentang peliharaannya;Yeontan.

"Sepertinya baru kemarin hyung aku membelinya, dan sekarang Yeontan sudah sedikit besar saja."

Namjoon mengangguk samar di antara kegiatannya menekuni buku.

"Menurut hyung, Yeontan itu lucu tidak?"

"Lucu."

"Menggemaskan juga kan?"

"Hm."

"Duhhhh terkadang aku tak tega meninggalkanya sendiri di rumah. Bagaimana kalau aku membawanya ke kampus?"

Namjoon membalik bukunya ke halaman berikutnya, "Jangan aneh-aneh, Tae."

\--meski terkadang Taehyung itu memang suka aneh-aneh saat berbicara.

Taehyung tertawa, mengatakan jika ia hanya bercanda dengan wajah sumringahnya, kemudian menyalak semangat untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan atau mungkin pertanyaan.

"Menurut Hyung, siapa orang yang paling merepotkan?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama;beda topik yang terlontar penuh semangat dari Taehyung. Dan Namjoon sama sekali tak kesulitan untuk menjawab.

"Kamu."

Wajah sumringahnya perlahan memudar.

"Kalau orang yang paling kekanakan?"

"Kamu."

Taehyung melempar protes dengan tarikan bibir ke bawah, "Kenapa aku?"

"Ya karena memang kamu."

Kali ini Taehyung mulai merengek. "Hyung~"

Tapi seolah tak terpengaruh, Namjoon masih santai saja dengan bukunya.

Taehyung mendengus.

Masih belum cukup, Taehyung kembali bertanya.

"Baiklah, siapa orang yang paling ceroboh?"

"Kamu juga."

"Kalau orang yang selalu merusak barang-barang?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, melihat Namjoon dengan binar matanya yang seolah mengejek.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu."

"Jelas-jelas itu hyung, kan?!"

Namjoon tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang tampan dan membiarkan Taehyung mendumel kesal di sampingnya.

Namjoon melirik singkat saat Taehyung menyambar buku catatan miliknya. Membuka acak halaman yang masih kosong dan tanpa permisi atau sekedar izin;Taehyung menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Jangan menulis sesuatu yang aneh."

"Hyung membaca saja. Tidak boleh lihat!" masih dengan nada sedikit kesal, Taehyung menutup antisipatif tulisan miliknya, "Lihatnya nanti saja." tapi tetap saja, masih ada sedikit senyum senang di antara kegiatannya merecoki Namjoon.

 **[**

"Taehyungie."

Taehyung berhenti, tepat di tengah koridor saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namannya. Ia berbalik ke belakang, dan menemukan salah satu seniornya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa kamu melihat Namjoon oppa?"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah, "Memang ada apa sunbae?"

"Ah tidak, hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," sodoran sebuah buka di depan Taehyung membuatnya sedikit tak mengerti. "Bukunya tak sengaja tertinggal di kelas tadi. Jadi, bisakah kamu memberikannya saat kamu dengannya nanti?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu, lalu mengambil alih buku Namjoon untuk ia pegang. "B-baiklah sunbae."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih ya Taehyungie."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajah, memperhatikan punggung seniornya yang perlahan menjauh. Pandangan Taehyung lantas jatuh pada sebuah buku catatan di tangan.

"Namjoon hyung pergi kemana sih!"

 **[**

Taehyung mengusap surai coklat tuanya yang basah dengan handuk. Mendudukkan diri di pinggiran ranjang, kemudian melirik sekilas jam beker yang telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Taehyung melepas bebas nafasnya yang berat. Membenarkan lipatan kerah piyamanya sebentar dan memilih membaringkan tubuh lelahnya. Sebelum sebuah buka yang teronggok di atas ranjang itu mengalihkan niatannya.

"Ah benar juga, buku Namjoon hyung," lirih Taehyung diantara pegangan buku catatan itu di tangan.

Taehyung sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Namjoon di kampus seharian ini. Bahkan Taehyung tak bertemu dengan Namjoon saat Taehyung berkunjung ke rumahnya. Maka dari itu, Taehyung memutuskan membawa pulang buku catatan tersebut, dan akan ia kembalikan besok.

Taehyung duduk bersila di tengah ranjang. Membuka hati-hati buku catatan tersebut dengan senyum tipisnya yang terkembang di wajah.

Seperti namanya, buku yang yang ia pegang memang berisi catatan tentang beberapa tugas kuliah, atau catatan abstrak entah apa. Tarikan bibirnya melebar tanpa sadar saat mendapati tulisan tangan miliknya di antara halaman buku. Terlihat acak-acakan diantara tulisan rapi milik Namjoon.

Taehyung memang gemar sekali meninggalkan prasasti tulisannya di buku orang lain, terutama buku milik Namjoon. Entah itu coretan tak berfaedah atau pertanyaan yang tak kalah unfaedah.

"Oh iya, sepertinya aku meninggalkan beberapa pertanyaan di sini. Tapi di mana?" Taehyung membalik lembar demi lembar halaman terburu;ingat jika ia pernah iseng meninggalkan beberapa tulisan di dalam buku catatan milik Namjoon.

Gerakan tangannya melambat. "Ah disini." tutur Taehyung sumringah saat menemukan halaman yang ia cari. Tulisan tangannya yang tak terbilang rapi masih di sana, dengan jawaban singkat di bawah dari setiap pertanyaan yang ia tulis.

Taehyung melihatnya, membaca satu dari beberapa pertanyaan yang ia tulis dengan binar matanya yang penasaran. Tiga detik, senyum ceria yang Taehyung umbar pelan-pelan memudar;terganti dengan raut wajah terkejutnya yang kentara.

Taehyung kebingungan, meraih ponselnya serampangan, dan dengan gesit beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar;mengabaikan sejenak teriakan ibunya.

Taehyung berjalan tergesa, membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, kemudian berlari keluar dengan genggaman kuat di buku catatan milik Namjoon.

Taehyung butuh penjelasan.

"Bisakah hyung keluar sebentar?" Taehyung berucap susah di antara langkah lebarnya. Dan tanpa menunggu balasan apapun, Taehyung memutus sambungan.

"Kenapa kamu berdiri di sana? Masuklah di luar dingin."

"Hyung kumohon jawab aku dengan jujur."

Taehyung sama sekali tak berniat beranjak sedikit pun dari sana. Berdiri di halaman rumah milik Kim Namjoon dengan masih menggunakan piyama dan alas kaki berbeda antara kanan dan kiri;sendal berbulu di kanan dan sendal rumah biasa di kiri, di cuaca malam yang sedingin ini.

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Kemari dan masuk ke dalam."

Namjoon sama sekali tak mengerti. Hanya kekhawatiran lah yang terlukis di wajahnya sekarang.

Dan itu karena Kim Taehyung.

"Orang yang paling ingin hyung lindungi. Selain keluarga,"

Langkah Namjoon tertahan di tempatnya, pandangannya lantas jatuh pada sebuah buku catatan;miliknya yang menggantung, dalam posisi terbuka di antara genggaman tangan kanan Taehyung. Lalu beralih cepat pada Taehyung;pada wajah sendunya yang tengah memaku pandangan kearahnya.

"Siapa?"

Helaan napas berat terdengar, berhembus samar di tengah dinginnya hari. Namjoon melihat Taehyung dengan seluruh perasaan yang ia punya, pendaran matanya yang jernih memaku paras Taehyung begitu sempurna. Dan Taehyung kewalahan menerimanya. Pandangan sehangat itu.

"Kamu."

Taehyung tertegun nyaris tak sanggup mengatur nafas, tapi beruntung nya masih sanggup membawa diri.

"Orang yang paling hyung sukai?"

"Itu kamu."

Rematan itu kuat, sedikit merusak lembaran halus di buku yang tengah Taehyung pegang.

"Lalu, apa arti seorang Kim Taehyung bagi Kim Namjoon?"

Ada jeda diam panjang setelah pertanyaan tersebut meluncur, terlontar lemah dari bibir Taehyung yang bergetar.

"Kim Namjoon menyukainya."

Dua detik, bibir Taehyung terbuka namun tak bersuara, dua matanya yang berkilat berkedip rapat. Lalu tundukan kepala ia lakukan diantara ambilan langkah pendeknya ke belakang.

"Kenapa hyung baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Karena aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian."

"Apakah hyung itu benar-benar jenius? Bodoh sekali."

Langkah Taehyung lambat;bergerak maju dengan wajah memerahnya yang berantakan. Wajah basah, mata sembab, dan hidung memerah adalah kombinasi terburuk bagi Kim Namjoon. Karena melihat atau membuat seorang Kim Taehyung menangis akan selalu berada di blacklist untuk hal yang tak akan pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Namjoon tak pernah suka melihat Taehyung;seseorang yang dengan diam-diam ia lindungi, dan ia sukai dengan seluruh kekuatannya menangis begitu berantakan.

Taehyung menangis sesenggukan dengan nafasnya yang putus-putus, "Aku senang," jeda ambilan nafas, "Senang sekali, sampai-sampai aku takut jika ini hanya mimpi. Hyung yang menyukaiku." tuturnya pilu, dua tangannya terangkat naik, mengusap kasar lelehan air matanya dengan ujung lengan dari piyama big size yang ia kenakan.

"Dengan bodohnya aku berlari ke sini karena ingin mendengarnya secara langsung. Aku menyukai hyung begitu lama. Tapi aku takut hyung akan menjauhiku jika tahu tentang perasaan merepotkan yang kumiliki. Jadi aku menahannya," Taehyung masih kekeh dengan rengekan panjangnya yang sedih, "Hyung itu sempurna sekali, sedangkan aku begitu merepotkan, kekanakan--"

Seluruh ungkapan Taehyung tercekat paksa di kerongkongan saat Namjoon mencengkram dua tangannya;menyingkirkannya paksa dari wajah, untuk memberi sapuan hangat di bibir bergetar Taehyung dengan bibirnya yang hangat. Namjoon menciumnya.

Dua hazel Taehyung melebar sempurna, berkedip dengan gerak polosnya yang menggemaskan saat Kim Namjoon memberi lumatan lembut di bibirnya. Taehyung terdiam dengan wajah memerahnya yang cantik. Tetap seperti itu bahkan sampai ciuman sepihak itu dilepas oleh Namjoon.

"Berhenti bicara dan dengarkan aku sekarang."

Taehyung menutup matanya saat merasakan usapan halus dan begitu hati-hati di wajahnya yang memerah basah.

"Kamu ingat, kamu pernah bertanya padaku apa arti cinta?" Namjoon tersenyum hangat melihat Taehyung yang patuh mendengarkannya, masih dengan isakan samarnya, "Bagiku cinta itu adalah kamu. Alasanya banyak sekali, sampai aku tak sanggup menampungnya di otakku. Aku memang bodoh sekali kan?"

Namjoon terkekeh, terdengar jernih di antara sepinya malam. "Bagiku, kamu itu sempurna dengan seluruh kekurangan yang kamu miliki. Jadi, berhenti bicara seperti itu karena aku tak suka."

Usapan itu beralih di bibirnya yang memerah, kemudian semuannya ditutup dengan sebuah pelukan erat dan hangat yang perlahan melingkupi tubuh kurus Taehyung begitu benar, "Dan berhenti menyebut perasaan yang kamu miliki untukku itu merepotkan. Karena nyatanya perasaan yang ku miliki akan terdengar jauh lebih merepotkan daripada yang kamu miliki."

"Hyung,"

"Kim Taehyung maaf, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu. Sangat."

Taehyung sungguh tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, selain membalas dekapan Namjoon di tubuhnya.

Dan diantara dekapan hangat yang ia terima, ada beribu kelegaan dari senyum hangat yang terumbar sempurna di raut wajah Taehyung kala itu.

"Aku tahu kamu imut, tapi jangan keluar hanya dengan piyama tipis begini. Alas kaki yang kamu pakai juga sebelahan."

Setelah itu, rengekan samar keluar dari mulut Taehyung, disusul dengan pukulan main-main di punggung Namjoon dengan tangan kurusnya. Tapi tetap, pelukan itu masih belum terlepas.

"Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya khawatir."

 **[**

 _From Kim Taehyung (Hehehe hanya sedikit penasaran)_

 _Siapa orang yang paling ingin hyung lindungi? (Selain keluarga)_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Apa ada seseorang yang hyung sukai sekarang? Jika ada siapa?_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Lalu terakhir, apa arti Kim Taehyung bagi hyung?_

 _Aku mencintainya_

 **END**

Lagi-lagi nyampah. Dan aku nggak tau kenapa malah jadi sedrama ini. Dan alurnya juga ngebut banget TT

Intinya aku pengen bikin Namjoon x Taehyung sih, udah dari dulu. Tapi kok malah gini ya?

Cuma ketikan di hp, jadi maklum kalau banyak typo yakk.

Terimakasih udah mampir~

Selalu jaga kesehatan dan semangat.

See yaaa


End file.
